


Beloved

by ami_ven



Category: Galaxy Quest (1999)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred comes home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt " _Galaxy Quest_ (1999)"  & "chocolate fudge cake"

“Honey, I’m home!” called Fred, letting himself into the house through the kitchen door.

“ _I am in here, beloved_ ,” his wife called back, in Thermian, and Fred grinned.

He knew that Laliari only spoke Thermian when she was in her natural form, usually while she was in her workshop at the back of the house. Sure enough, when he opened the door, he found her with a disassembled machine spread out on her workbench, her lovely slender tentacles picking up pieces and fitting them back together.

“Hi, there,” he said, in English. Human vocal chords weren’t meant for speaking Thermian – Fred could manage ‘I love you’, but that was only after months of practice.

Laliari blinked her large, dark eyes at him, then smiled and reached one tentacle toward her. Fred went eagerly, pulling her in for a long kiss.

“How did rehearsal go?” she asked, when they broke for air.

“Good,” he said. “Good. But I’ll be glad when Tech Sergeant Chen’s beloved wife can come back from visiting her family.”

She smiled – her character had been temporarily written out during the last trimester of Laliari’s pregnancy. Temporary, because the marriage and first child of their two characters was a major subplot of the new show.

“I will be glad to rejoin our family at work, once our child is born,” she agreed. “But since you are here, you will be able to help me with this.”

“Yeah?” asked Fred. “What is it?”

It looked like the remains of a couple of toasters, with maybe a clock radio thrown in.

“I am attempting to recreate a Thermian food synthesizer,” Laliari told him. “I wish our child to taste the food of her mother’s homeworld.”

“That’s wonderful,” he said. “I’d love to help you. But maybe we can work on this after dinner? I brought dessert, your favorite.”

“Chocolate fudge cake?” she asked, eagerly.

Fred smiled, and kissed her. “From your favorite bakery.”

Laliari smiled back, then activated the illusion of her human form, so they could walk back into the sunlit kitchen. “You are too good to me, beloved.”

He took her hand. “No, I’m not. But you love me anyway.”

She kissed him again, quickly. “Yes, I do.”

THE END


End file.
